swimmerssurvivor4fandomcom-20200213-history
Sugar Kiper
Sugar Kiper is the runner up of Swimmers Survivor 2: Fans vs. Favorites and later returned as an All-Star in Swimmers Survivor 6: All-Stars. SS2 Often known as the most trusting of the dominant fans. Sugar wanted to play a loyal game, however unaware to most of how far and what Sugar would do in order to further herself. Sugar came into the merge as a target and for the rest of the game thought of as a "snake" for wanting to stick with her original alliance and was panned by the opposing one. When it got to the final 7, one of the most famous blindsides that season occured when the "Black Widow Brigade" the secret inner alliance consisting of the last fans in the game, Chelsea, Kim and herself, decided to turn on Russell. Chelsea was the one who came up with the plan and Kim soon followed in agreement to spare Kelly, who the jury hated and so far was poor in challenges, in a plot to take her to the final 4 as an easy boot guarenteeing the fans a final 3. But when push came to shove, Sugar chose to stick with her closest ally outside her fans and didn't vote him out, however due to a tie and re-votes her vote didn't matter as he still left. After the eliminations of Kelly and Brett, the final 4 was the 3 fans and Malcolm, once Chelsea won the final immunity the fans and Malcolm himself thought it would be an easy elimination. Until Sugar made the most contriversial move of the season. Many jurors and fans were singling out Kim as the superior fan despite all of them being equal in moves, Sugar not wanting to walk in the finals and be pushed aside for Kim, decided she'd spare Malcolm and vote off Kim. Once she told Chelsea and Malcolm of the plan she assumed the vote would be 3-1 with Kim being blindsided, but Chelsea feeling remorseful about turning on her true ally, changed her mind and voted with Kim to eliminate Malcolm, but due to a twist the 2-2 tie ended with both Kim and Malcolm being eliminated. At the final, Sugar tried to sway the jury that she played a hard game and deserved to be the sole survivor, but due to final move being taken more as a negative betrayel then a strategic move, Chelsea recieved the majority votes with 10, while Russell repayed Sugar for sticking with him in the end awarded her with his sole vote. Voting History SS6 Sugar returned to SS6 alongside 19 other All-Stars. She was placed on the Upolu tribe. Voting History Trivia *Sugar, Chelsea and Kim all played again in the short lived original ss4, Swimmers Survivor 4: Heroes vs. Villians. **Due to Sugars move of backstabbing Kim and being called a snake by the Gota alliance, Sugar was the only one of the three to be placed on the Villains tribe. **Coincidentally, at the first tribe swap, Sugar was put on the Heroes tribe whilst Chelsea was moved to the villains. *Sugar's move to further herself in backstabbing Kim has often been regarded as one of the most memorable moments of SS history. Showing that any survivor, such as Sugar who known as the kindest of the fans, can do whatever it takes when there back is pushed up against a wall, thus showing there is gameplay in everyone. *Sugar's confessional in her response to being called a snake was an episode title, "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVnRj9Py7VI%7CHiss Hiss " which resulted in the one who first called her a snake, Courtney, in her elimination . *Sugar, Chelsea and Russell were the only ones who never left the Bikal tribe every tribe swap. **Another coincidence as Russell was not bitter at all towards Sugar but most bitter at Chelsea **Brett Clouser, the winner of SS1, was the only one who was on Gota every tribe swap. *Sugar is one of the few people to have never been voted out in SS. **The others being: Ian, Nick, Colby, Boston Rob, and Chelsea. *Sugar has been on a tribe with Russell every time she has played, they have also remained on the same tribe through every tribe swap they have both participated in. *Sugar has been a part of the most tied votes in SS history, being involved in 6 tied votes. **She has never been directly involved in a tied vote, she has only been a part of them.